Sutil
by Miss Acassia Slav Black
Summary: Os últimos segundos de Remus.


Título:Sutil

Autor: Mileide Acassia Slav

Categoria:AU/Angst/Slash

Advertências:Slash M/m; Spoiler 7º livro

Classificação:PG-13

Capítulos:[Oneshot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo:Os últimos segundos de Remus.

N/A:Primeiro de tudo, essa é minha primeira Sirem, pelo amor dos Deuses peguem leve comigo.  
Segundo, agradecer a Nayla e a Olg, minha filha linda que betou minha fic, e a Olg, minha Moony, ela leu a fic antes de estar pronta, me incentivou a continuar, me ajudou a achar um titulo e me atura, só por me aturar ela é um Anjo.  
Oustra coisinha, essa fic não é bem um song, mas digamos que ela foi influencia pela música Sutilmente do Skank, vale a pena procurar e pela musica.  
Chega de encher, espero que gostem!

* * *

Dizem que quando estamos prestes a morrer um filme de nossas vidas passa diante de nossos olhos. Lembro de rir quando, há muito tempo, um de meus amigos falou isso, parecia besteira, nunca daria tempo de uma vida inteira passar em tão pouco tempo.

Agora vejo que é realmente verdade, em algumas partes, sei que quando aquela luz verde que vem em minha direção me acertar cairei morto no chão de pedras e não há nada que eu possa fazer. Tudo dura um segundo, mas dentro de minha cabeça parece uma eternidade.

Aos poucos um filme em tons de branco e preto se desenrola diante de meus olhos, cenas de minha infância, meus pais, e todas as malditas lembranças que sempre tranquei em algum lugar no fundo de minha mente até a minha ida a Hogwarts... Tudo passa correndo até ele aparecer. Foi como se alguém tivesse apertado um botão que fizesse as imagens rodarem de forma lenta.

Como em flashes de fotos trouxas aos poucos sua imagem aparece em minha cabeça, seus olhos acinzentados que pareciam refletir a estrela que lhe dava nome, o sorriso quase latido que sempre me fazia sorrir, os cabelos negros e sedosos que eu gostava de acariciar. Os fragmentos de memória se juntavam lentamente como para montar um quebra-cabeça.

Entre todas as cenas de minha juventude, são poucas as que realmente prendem minha atenção, e em todas elas você está presentes, algumas James e Peter aparecem também. Como sinto falta desse tempo, de brigar com James e rir das besteiras de Peter... Apesar do que todos achavam, não odiava Peter por ter participado da morte de James, de verdade, ele só havia tomado decisões erradas, e agora vejo isso.

Mas as cenas que realmente prendem minha atenção são as nossas, nosso primeiro beijo e nossa briga depois dele, lembro de ter ficado puto por você se afastar, mas agora entendo que não devia ter te beijado assim do nada, é difícil para um adolescente enfrentar esse tipo de coisa, principalmente quando seu amigo o beija do nada no meio do dormitório. E sinceramente? Não sei o que me deu, justo eu, quem sempre pensava mil vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa... Mas você estava lá, lindo, parado no meio do dormitório, os cabelos bagunçados, ninguém pode me culpar por não resistir aos impulsos. Poxa vida, eu era um adolescente e de quebra tinha um lobo dentro de mim que queria isso tanto quanto eu.

Algumas cenas de brigas, brincadeiras e broncas que levamos. A próxima cena em qual me prendo é de quando você resolveu me perdoar, nós estamos mais uma vez nos dormitórios, James e Peter estão cumprindo alguma detenção, você esta me dizendo que estava confuso e que por isso tinha se afastado, mas que havia tomado uma decisão. Lembro que nem tive tempo de associar direito o que você falou por que no segundo seguinte seus lábios estavam grudados aos meus.

Mais cenas passam e a cada cena que me prendo percebo que realmente era você que me completava, a forma como você conseguia ler meus pensamentos, ou como nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente enquanto, de forma delirante, sussurrava meu nome ao pé de meu ouvido.

Quando pedi pra você se afastar, você deu um jeito e ficou perto, mesmo sabendo o quão perigoso eu era na lua cheia.

E quando tudo aconteceu, os anos de Azkaban, pensei que morreria quando soube, mas no fundo de meu peito sabia que você não era culpado, e quando você voltou, senti que minha vida começaria a tomar um novo rumo. Porém da mesma forma que você foi me dado de volta, você me foi arrancado, e pareceu tão injusto. Mas o que posso fazer? A vida é injusta.

Pensei que morreria tamanha a dor que sentia, mas não podia me dar ao luxo disso, alguém tinha que continuar, ajudar Harry.

E quando Tonks apareceu, ela foi uma boa amiga, e eu a amo, mas não da mesma forma que te amo. As coisas simplesmente aconteceram e quando vi era tarde demais, estávamos casados, e ela grávida.

Agora as cenas que passam são de meu pobre filho recém nascido, ou seria eu o pobre? Não o verei crescer, não o verei receber sua carta de Hogwarts, nem o acompanharei até a estação no seu primeiro dia de aula... Se algo de bom me acontecera depois de sua morte, esse algo é meu pequeno Teddy, sim , ele eu posso dizer que amo com a mesma intensidade que te amo, porém de formas diferentes.

Aos poucos as imagens vão se desfazendo e a única coisa que resta é seu sorriso. Sinto a luz verde me atingir e a dor lacerante tomar meu corpo, o baque é inevitável, porém antes de meu último suspiro só tenho um pedido a fazer: Que você não me abandone, ou melhor, que esteja me esperando para esta próxima grande aventura.

~Fim~


End file.
